leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Embargo (move)
Embargo (Japanese: さしおさえ Seize) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. It has been TM63 since Generation IV. Effect Generation IV For five turns, the target's held item has its effects negated and its Trainer cannot use items from the Bag on it. The effect wears off if the Pokémon switches out. Embargo does not negate item effects that affect prize money, experience, effort values, or friendship, such as those of the Amulet Coin, Lucky Egg, Power Weight, or Soothe Bell. The Speed drop from the Iron Ball, Macho Brace, and Power items (such as the Power Bracer) is not negated by Embargo. However, the grounding effect of the Iron Ball is negated. A Pokémon under the effect of Embargo cannot use or . If the target of Fling is under the effect of Embargo, items thrown at it will not activate. If a Pokémon affected by Embargo uses or , it will consume the target's held Berry without gaining its effects. If a Pokémon affected by Embargo uses , it will be a move. Embargo fails if used on a Pokémon with or a holding a Griseous Orb. Generation V onward Embargo can now be reflected with . Embargo now negates the Speed drop from the Iron Ball, Macho Brace, and Power items (such as the Power Bracer). If the target of is under the effect of Embargo, items thrown at it now activate as usual. If a Pokémon affected by Embargo uses or , it will now receive the effects of a consumed held Berry. If a Pokémon affected by Embargo uses or , it will be a move. Embargo can now be used successfully on a Pokémon with and Origin Forme Giratina. However, Embargo cannot negate form-changing effects of items. Embargo does not prevent the Pokémon from Mega Evolving with a Mega Stone, undergoing Primal Reversion with a Red Orb or Blue Orb, or using a Z-Move with a Z-Crystal. If powered up by a Darkinium Z into Z-Embargo, the user's stat rises one stage. Description |It prevents the foe from using its held item. Its Trainer is also prevented from using items on it.}} |It prevents the foe from using its held item.}} |It prevents the target from using its held item. Its Trainer is also prevented from using items on it.}} |This move prevents the target from using its held item. Its Trainer is also prevented from using items on it.}} |This move prevents the target from using its held item for five turns. Its Trainer is also prevented from using items on it.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 28 |28}} 32 |32}} 19 |19 33 |33}} 21 |21 17 |17}} 21 |21 17 |17}} 38 |38 34 |34}} 40 |40 34 |34}} ||}} By TM |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} In other games Description |Afflicts the targeted enemy with an Embargo status condition. A Pokémon with the Embargo status can't use items.}} | }} |It causes the Embargo status condition, which makes the enemy unable to use any items.}} |It puts an embargo on an enemy, making the enemy unable to use any items.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Embargo displays an animation when it ends in Pokémon Battle Revolution. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=查封 徵收 |zh_cmn=查封 徵收 |fr=Embargo |de=Itemsperre |el=Απαγόρευση |it=Divieto |ko=금제 Geumje |pt_br=Confiscar |es=Embargo |sr=Zaplena |vi=Cấm Vận}} de:Itemsperre es:Embargo fr:Embargo it:Divieto ja:さしおさえ zh:查封（招式）